The Letter
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Maka writes to her Mama. Lil OOC. Inspired by the song Mama by My Chemical Romance.


I'm writng you this letter and wishing you well, Mama we all go to hell. -Mama- (My Chemical Romance)

He watches as she furiously scribbles down words, he wasn't sure what they were for but he had the sinking feeling they were anything but kind. Perhaps she's writing a letter for creepy Dad? He muses before sighing it off as yet another thing he doesn't understand about his meister.

He can see the hurt in her eyes and the glistening of tears as she folds the paper into her pocket. Praying she wouldn't start bawling her eyes out in the middle of Proffesor Stein's lecture.

She smies at him, in a way that tells him to not worry it's fine. He shrugs, placing his head on the desk and drifting off.

She slumps in relief as his soft snores reach her ears. Thanking Kidd or Death (either was fine) that Soul had left it alone. She wasn't proud of what she had written but it's what needed to be said. And hell maybe one day, one day she'll grow enough balls to actually send it.

They were lounging around watching TV, her head in his lap, his arms draped over her. When he decides it's time to bring it up againg.

"So what were you writing?" He asks playing with her pigtail

"Just a letter... An angry letter" She murmers with a sigh

"I could tell that... Who is it for?"

"No one. I destroyed it hours ago."

"Keh, okay then"

He's a little hurt by her lack of trust in him, but she wouldn't be Maka if she willingly told him. He finds the letter the next day though, it must've fallen from her pocket. In all honesty reading it without permission was uncool, but hell he was curious.

_Dear Mama,_

_Thank you for leaving me here in Death City with Papa, whilst you're out there 'exploring' or 'trying to find yourself' or whatever bullshit you wish to call it._

_When truth is YOU LEFT ME! You're only daughter! And you left me, sending postcards to at least make me feel acknowledged by you. At least Papa tries. He tries Mama, when you ran he stayed and is still trying in every way possible to make up for this whole mess. _

_You.. You just ran away. Leaving me in your dust. _

_But that's okay. I only resent you a small amount. I have a new family here now, I live with a boy and I trust him. Yes, you read that right, I trust a boy! -que gasp of horror- I can't believe I ever accused Papa of never loving either of us, when in cruel reality You were the one who never loved us. _

_His name is Soul 'Eater' Evans, if you're wondering, one year older than me. He's every bit Papa isn't. Oh wait I forgot to mention the other TWO boys I trust. Black Star and Death the Kidd. And you thought I'd never trust a male. Well look there's three I do trust. I trust them with my life, which is a lot more than what I trust you with._

_Well Mama, I'm writng you this letter and wishing you well. Because we ALL go to hell. You will too, and I'm not looking forward to seeing you there._

_With little love, _  
_Your abandoned and forgotten daughter,_

_Maka 'Eater' Evans_

He can't believe his eyes, never had Maka ever been so harsh. But he likes it. He especially likes her 'Eater' Evans last name. He folds it up again, before heading to her bedroom.

He knocks before poking his head in. She's lying on her bed, book in hand.

"You should either send this or burn it" he says tossing the letter at her

She's quiet, and just as he was leaving he hears her whisper

"Do you think I'm a bad person for writing that?"

He takes that as permission to enter and lays beside her on the bed, tossing his arm behind his head.

"Of course not. This makes you a strong person. Being able to write so strongly of your opinion. I would personally send it, just so that she knew just how hurt you are. But it's your choice"

"So I'm not a bad person for disliking my Mama?"

"Maka Albarn 'Eater' Evans, you could never be a bad person. No matter how hard you try"

She blushes as he ads his last name to hers.

"I trust you a lot too Maka, so do Black Star and Kidd. We'll never abandon you, this goes for the girls and Blair too. We'll always be around"

She cuddles to his side, seeking comfort in his strong arms. The silence is welcomed as they lay there, basking in each other's embrace.

In the end, they burn the letter. Afraid of it's consequences but Maka was happy that she finally got it all out of her system.

And all was well in the Albarn-'Eater' Evans apartment.


End file.
